Alexander the Great vs. Sun Tzu
Write the text of your article here! Weapons Simulation Overall Winner: Alexander the Great Fight ATG - 5 ST - 5 Alexander the Great, accompanied by his generals Cassander, Cleitus, Craterus, and Parmenion (who are all pushing the Ballista), come across a grassy field, seeing an old Chinese man guarded by four soldiers. On the other end of the field, Sun Tzu, who was concentrated in improving his book, the Art of War, was immediately warned about the presence of a man of an unknown civilization. He immediately got up and raised his Jian, pointing the bronze blade at the Macedonian army. Alexander immediately yelled an order, and immediately, the already preloaded Ballista was adjusted at an angle by one of his men. Alexander, dismounting from his spirited horse Bucephalus, and his three other soldiers prepared their Gastraphetes. At the same time, Sun Tzu commanded his men to prime their Chu-ko-nus (Repeating Crossbows) and Huo Chien (Flaming Arrows). Both groups opened fire. Alexander's army only let loose five projectiles which achieved long range, but when the bolts and flaming arrows of the chinese warmonger rained down from the sky, the projectiles, which numbered around twenty, only ended up embedding into the ground at least a few feet away from Alexander. One unlucky chinese gets struck in the chest by an arrow from Alexander's own Gastraphetes, and his unlucky partner, who runs around in fear, gets his face skewered by the Ballista's bolt. Three of Sun Tzu's projectiles ,however, still managed to zip through the air. Not noticing this, Cassander charges, and gets struck in the face with a repeating crossbow bolt, which immediately dispatches him without any help from its poison. The second one, a Huo Chien, strikes the dry grass at Cleitus's feet. In a few seconds, the screaming roasted general crumples to the ground. The other Huo Chien strikes the Ballista, but since it was covered in wet hides, it did not provide the flames any opportunity of incinerating it into ashes ATG - 3 ST - 3 As one of Sun Tzu's men grabs a zhua and gets on his horse, Alexander gets back on Bucephalus's back. Grabbing his Kopis, he charges towards the left. The suspicious Sun Tzu mirrors Alexander's every movement as he gets on his own horse. Meanwhile, at the right of the valley, Sun Tzu's soldiers advance toward the enemy. As the two remaining Macedonian generals walk with their sarissas in hand and a hoplong shield strapped to an arm. The one on horseback uses his zhua like a lance, using the spear point opposite of the iron claws to impale Craterus in the chest before he could even react. For good measure, the soldier brings the claws down onto Craterus's skull and rips it off. However, Parmenion changes coarse, charging for the chinese, who brings the rusty hand sideways across the extended part of the Sarissa, snapping it. He slashes across the Macedonian's face, leaving bloody scars. He then rakes the bronze cuirass, only to get sparks. Parmenion immediately flips what is left of the spear, using the pike's back head to leave a good sized hole in the throat of his adversary. ATG - 2 ST - 2 Parmenion barrels toward the last Chinese warrior. Unfortunately, as both warriors clash into battle, they both immediately notice that something is wrong. When the chinese realized that his Jian punctured Parmenion's nose, he laughed, before he succumbed to the coldness of Parmenion's extended sarissa. ATG - 1 St - 1 Alexander and Sun Tzu immediately clash as their horses dashed towards one another. Bucephalus managed to run faster than Sun Tzu's horse can. Catching the Asian strategist off guard. The next thing they knew, Alexander only had a scratch on his cuirass from the Jian, whilst the Kopis opened up a huge gash in the chinese's leather lamellar. While not an instant kill, it fatally wounded Sun Tzu. Who let his horse carry him to the bushes. Alexander spots him behind the dense vegetation. Immediately, he slashes the head off, killing Sun Tzu in a spray of...oil? Alexander sees Sun Tzu, who angrily shouts a war cry and shoots his decoy with a flaming arrow. The bush burst into flames. And Sun Tzu thought that his adversary is engulfed in flames and gone...forever. But as he turned away from the fire, an arrow from a Gastraphetes skewers his knee. As he knelt in pain, he sees Alexander, who isn't badly burned, with his red-hot Kopis poised above him. Sun Tzu's eyes widened, and in the seconds that follow, a red-hot blade was left standing in the throat of the author of the Art of War. Alexander walks away from the bloody Asian corpse behind him, and in the next minute, throughout China, the roar "MACEDONIA!!!" stretched far and wide. Alexander immediately picks up the Jian with his hand that was strapped to the hoplong shield, and immediately, he takes the Kopis of Parmenion, which was still left in his scabbard, then he salutes his brave generals, who died bravely for him in battle, and he grabs a pouch of golden drachmas and tosses an amount of coins to his men, saying "'For the afterlife!" in Greek. And with that, he left the scene. Nearby, another Asian warrior, this time clad in steel lamellar, lurks behind the dense vegetation like a tiger, having watched the whole fight. He prepares his Jida Lance, and gets out of his cover... Deadliest Warrior: Competition